It's About Bloody Time
by theysayimagypsy
Summary: Slight AU Based on the prompt - What if the compass pointed to what the holder's heart truly wanted?
1. It's Broken

Emma glanced at the compass in her hand as she walked to find Hook under the rubble which the giant had caused. It didn't seem that special or different than any other compass she had seen in her hand. One of the many foster dads she had had was a hunter and would use a compass so he would not get lost. Sometimes when he was in a good mood, he would take her with him.

"Emma!" called Hook. She snapped out of her reverie and hurried her step to get to Killian. She glanced down at the compass again and it was pointing in the direction of Hook. She shrugged and reached Hook, who was trying to get out of the rubble. Emma squatted down, reached out her hand and grabbed onto Hook's hand and pulled him out.

"You're amazing!" said Hook, looking at the compass and giving her one of his devilish grins before moving to stand next to her. Emma couldn't help but grin back. "Let me see it," Hook said, grabbing it from Emma's hand. When he held on to it, the little arrow pointed from him to Emma.

"It's even more amazing than I expected it to be," said Hook.

"Hook. I - I think it's broken," said Emma.

Hook looked confused. His brow furrowed.

"What do you mean, love?" he asked.

"We're standing in the same direction. I mean, if anything the needle should stay in the same spot, not move towards me. It should stay pointing to you," explained Emma.

"And how do you know so much about compasses?" inquired Hook.

"Um, geography class? Experience?"

"What is this geography class?" asked Hook. Emma just shot him an "I'll explain later" look.

"We should get going," said Emma. She lead him towards the hole in the wall. She put the compass in her pocket.

"If memory serves correctly, darling," said Hook as they make their way across the courtyard and start climbing down the beanstalk, "the compass points to what your heart truly wants." He just raises an eyebrow at Emma suggestively. Emma rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't help but be very quiet on the way down, thinking about the last time she let her heart have what it wanted 11 years previous.

"You're being very quiet," remarked Hook when they were nearing Snow, Aurora and Mulan.

"Just thinking," replied Emma.

"About me?" asked Hook, raising an eyebrow; Emma knew what he was thinking about. He was thinking about the compass pointing to what the holder truly wants and how when she held it it pointed to Hook and when Hook held it it had pointed to her.

What if she wasn't ready for this yet? She knew that Hook was being honest, and he was making her trust him and open up, but still, he reminded her of _him. _And that scared her.


	2. Trust

The two had reached the ground. Hook held out his hand to help Emma down, holding onto it a moment too long. Snow noticed.

"Are you hurt?" asked Snow, grabbing her daughter in a hug.

"I just got cut. That's all. No big deal," said Emma.

"By him?" whispered Snow.

"No. I cut my hand on the beanstalk, Hook helped clean it up," explained Emma.

"And you got the compass?" asked Aurora

Emma nodded, holding up the compass by the chain.

"We should move out. Who knows where Cora is," said Mulan.

The five of them walked for a long time before reaching another clearing where they decided to make camp.

"Someone should keep watch for Cora," said Snow.

"I can do it," said Hook.

"No. I don't care what Emma says. I don't trust him," said Aurora. "Who knows if he's working for Cora or not?"

"I'll stay up with him," volunteered Emma.

"Emma, you don't need to do that," said Snow.

"No, it's okay. Probably won't be able to sleep after that experience," said Emma. Finally, the other three women agreed and they set up camp.

"Lovely. The two of us alone again," said Hook, sitting down next to her. Emma just gave him a look.

"Knowing Cora, she will probably try to catch up with us," said Hook trying to make conversation. She just looked at him and nodded.

"And she'll probably throw us all off with that shape-shifting thing she can do," replied Emma.

"Ah, so you've experienced that have you?" Emma just nodded again.

"Is that why you're so afraid to trust me, love?" asked Hook.

"What - ?"

"There's a chance I could really be Cora disguised as Killian Jones."

"No that's not why I don't trust you. I do trust you," said Emma, lying.

"You're lying, Swan. For someone who can tell when anyone is lying, you're rubbish at it yourself," said Hook.

Emma was just silent.

"Don't worry darling, if I'm correct about that compass pointing to what you truly want, I'll forgive you," winked Hook.

Emma looked at the compass; it was around her neck for safekeeping so it wouldn't fall. Sure enough, it was still pointing at Hook.

"Why don't you trust me?" asked Hook, all playfulness gone.

"I already told you. I do trust you. It's just - you remind me of someone, that's all." Emma was getting annoyed.

"The one that broke your heart," said Hook, moving closer to Emma.

Emma didn't say anything.

"Try something new, darling. Trust me." Hook moved even closer, so their legs were touching. Emma tried to stay calm. This was all scaring her. Every time she tried to open up and let someone in, something happened to them: Neal had betrayed her, Graham died in her arms, August changed back into a puppet.

"It's just that -" Emma started, not knowing if or how she should say it. Hook raised an eyebrow, encouraging her to go on. "Every time I let someone in, something happens. Someone died in my arms, Hook," she said.

Hook could empathize with this. After all, Milah had died in his arms.

"How did he die, lass?" asked Hook.

"Regina - Cora's daughter - didn't like it that he had moved on from her and so she crushed his heart," said Emma, tears pricking at her eyes at the memory. It had been well over a year since Graham died, but it still hurt her to think about it.

"Well, we're more alike than you think we are," said Hook, wiping a tear that dared escape Emma's eyes with his thumb.

"Yeah, I guess we are," said Emma.

"But don't worry, love. It'll take a lot more than your trust issues and vengeful people to get rid of me," promised Hook.


	3. Mother Knows Best

A few hours later, Emma's eyes were struggling to stay open. The only way she was able to keep from falling backward was Killian's arm draped around her. She didn't notice it, but she had snuggled in; it was cold and the fire could only warm her so much.

"How are you going to get revenge on Gold?" asked Emma sleepily.

Hook just smiled ruefully. "I'm going to take away what he loves most."

"Which is what?" asked Emma.

"Probably a woman."

"What are you going to do to her?"

"I'm going to turn her against him. Tell her the truth. He's no doubt lied about his past to her," said Hook.

"And if it's not a woman?"

"Then, we'll figure it out, love," said Hook, stroking Emma's blonde curls.

"You say it like I'm going to be involved," said Emma.

"You have been involved with this since you agreed to go up the beanstalk with me, darling."

Snow emerged from her tent with Aurora, which they shared so if Aurora had night terrors, Snow could be there to calm her down. The two of them walked over to where Hook and Emma were sitting and (in Emma's case) struggling to keep awake.

"Emma, you've been going for well over 72 hours, you should be getting some rest," said Snow, trying to ignore that her daughter was snuggled up to a potentially dangerous man who was stroking her hair.

"She's right, love," agreed Hook. He stifled a yawn. Aurora nodded.

"Are you sure you can stay up with him?" asked Emma, yawning openly.

"Oh, we're not staying up with him. You two can go to our tent and sleep until we're ready to go," said Aurora.

Emma looked at Snow. She nodded.

Hook helped Emma to her feet and led her to the empty tent. Emma didn't even bother taking off her shoes, she just sank down into the blankets and pillows and fell asleep. Before she was completely asleep, she felt Killian's lips on her cheek, kissing her lightly.

Emma's eyes fluttered open. It was still slightly dark, but the stars were beginning to fade and the sky was turning from a black colour to a more indigo/light purple colour. It had to have been about five a.m. She yawned. Beside her, Hook was still asleep, snoring lightly, an arm wrapped around her. Emma couldn't help but smile before falling back to sleep.

"Emma? Hook? Mulan says it's time to - oh," Snow's voice wakes them a few hours later.

"Morning, Snow," said Killian, giving her a charming smile; Emma disentangles herself from him.

"Morning, Hook," replied Snow.

"OK, Mary Margaret, we'll be out in a minute," said Emma. "Is there any food?" she asked to Snow's back.

Hook just grinned at her. "Morning."

"Morning," she replied.

"So, do you trust me yet?" asked Hook.

"You haven't betrayed us yet," admitted Emma.

The two emerged from the tent. The sun was already fairly high in the sky.

"We should head out," said Mulan. "We're almost there. Emma, the compass please." Emma grabbed the compass, which was still pointing to Hook. She tossed it to her mother. The arrow pointed in a completely different direction. Emma figured it was pointing in the direction of Charming, who was in Storybrooke. She thought of Henry.

"All right, South it is," said Aurora.

"That's east," said Mulan. She led the way.

"You were thinking about your son weren't you?" asked Hook.

"So what if I was? It's strange being without him."

"How old is the lad?" asked Hook.

"Ten," Emma replied. Hook nodded. Emma's eyes cast over.

"What is it, darling?" asked Hook.

"I was in jail when I had him."

"That must've been rough," said Hook. "And the father?"

"Couldn't tell ya."

"Was he the one that you . . .?"

"Yeah." Emma nodded.

The two walked in silence for a moment or so.

"So, where are you going to stay when you get to Storybrooke?" asked Emma.

"Why? Are you offering something, darling?" asked Hook, his trademark grin tugging at his lips.

"I - what - maybe," Emma managed to sputter out.

"We will stop here for a moment," shouted Mulan from up ahead.

"Emma?" said Hook.

"Yeah?" said Emma.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Trusting me."

Snow came over to Emma. "We need to have a little chat, you and me, Emma," she said.

"Is this about what I think it's about?"

"You mean you and Hook?" asked Snow. Emma nodded surlily.

"Nothing is going on," said Emma.

"Emma, I'm your mother. And I know. I know. I've experienced it myself," said Snow. "I know what it's like to be looked at in that way."

"From - ?"

"From your father, of course. I also know what it's like to give someone that look, and you have that look all over your face," said Snow.

"What are you saying? That I-I _like_ Hook?" whispered Emma.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Don't try denying it Emma. It wouldn't do anyone, especially yourself, any good," said Snow.

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Emma.

"Just be careful. And remember Henry."

"Henry has been raised by someone far worse than Hook. Compared to Regina, Hook is a saint," said Emma.

"I know, Emma. I know. Just - I'm your mother. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Did you know that the compass points in the direction of what you truly want?" asked Emma.

"Yeah. Why? What did it point to when you held it?"

"Who do you think?" asked Emma.

Snow just raised an eyebrow.

"That scares me," Emma whispered.

Before Snow could answer, a very familiar voice said, "Hello, dear."

_Cora._

* * *

Dun-dun-dun! Thanks for all the reviews and follows, guys! Writers love feedback. Enjoy tonight's episode, even though it is Hook-less.


	4. Unexpected Company

"You," hissed Snow. "What are you doing here?"

"Sweet Snow, calm down. I'm not here to hurt you or your friends. I'm here to take back what's rightfully mine. The compass. So Hook and I can go to Storybrooke to find my daughter."

"What do you want with Regina?" Emma asked Hook, a twinge of jealousy flaring up inside her.

"He doesn't want anything to do with her, my dear, it's I who wish to see her," said Cora.

"No offence, but I think I'll take my pirate's word over yours," said Emma.

"She's telling the truth. I only seek Rumplestiltskin in your land. Well, that and something else, darling," winked Hook. Cora laughed maliciously. "Oh, I see what's going on here, Hook's fallen in love," she sneered.

"Cora. If you've got something to do, either do it or leave," snarled Mulan.

"And what are they going to do to you once they get through?" asked Cora, "are you going with them? Have they even offered you a ride with them?"

"Mulan, Aurora, don't listen to her," said Snow warningly.

"I only came for one thing, and one thing only. Hook," said Cora.

"He's not going anywhere with you, you witch," snapped Emma.

"Calm down, love. Don't provoke her," whispered Hook very close to Emma. She could smell his breath on her; he smelled of the ocean and mint.

"Hook, come here," commanded Cora.

"No," said Hook simply and firmly, standing his ground.

"Fine. If that's what you want."

"Thank you, Cora," said Emma.

"Oh don't worry dear," said Cora. "It's nothing," she continued.

Cora put her hand in Emma's chest and grabbed at Emma's heart.

"EMMA!" everyone cried in unison.

"Stop it Cora!" shouted Hook. "Stop it right now!"

"Or what?" said Cora. She squeezed Emma's heart, still in Emma's chest, a little tighter. Emma let out a moan of pain.

"CORA!" shouted Snow.

Before Cora could say or do anything, Hook pushed Cora down. The vial of dust from the wardrobe that Cora had in her hand went flying.

"Are you okay?" asked Snow. Emma clutched at her chest. Her heart was beating faster than it had ever beat before.

"I think so," panted Emma.

"GO!" shouted Mulan, pointing at the opened portal which had opened seconds ago.

Snow and Emma shared a look. This was actually happening. They would be going home in a matter of moments.

"Wait!" shouted Hook as the mother and daughter ran towards the portal. Cora had been tied down, but she wouldn't hold for long. Hook ran towards Emma and grabbed her other hand.

"What about Aurora and Mulan?" asked Snow.

"We belong here, not there," replied the warrior.

"Go!" said Mulan.

Without waiting for a second longer, the three jumped through the closing portal just as Cora ripped herself free.

The last thing Emma, Hook and Snow heard before the portal closed was Cora screaming, "NO!"

David was on his way to pick Henry up at school when he felt the ground shake and rumble. He turned around. Standing there, looking rather shell-shocked in the middle of the street was Snow, Emma and Hook.

They were home.

* * *

They're back in Storybrooke, yay! But just because they're back, doesn't mean the story's over. What's gonna happen now that Hook and Emma are in Storybrooke?


	5. Homecoming

"Snow? Emma?" whispered David, not believing his eyes.

"Charming," said Snow, running to meet her husband. They met half-way, and David pulled her in for the biggest hug he could muster.

"I missed you so much, Snow. I thought I'd never see you again."

Emma stared awkwardly at her boots. Hook, his hand still entwined with Emma's coughed.

"Emma, get in here," said Charming, letting Emma into the hug, leaving Hook standing there in the middle of the street awkwardly. He just raised his eyebrows and looked at the clocktower.

"How did you get back?" asked David, releasing Emma.

"It was Killian," said Emma praisingly. "If he hadn't told us about the compass, we would still be in the Enchanted Forest wandering aimlessly," she smiled at Hook. He winked at her.

"It was nothing, love," said Hook.

David cleared his throat. _Why is my daughter flirting with Captain Hook?! _he thought. Snow shot him a look that said, "I'll explain later."

"Well, we'd better get you home. You must be exhausted," said David, slightly awkwardly. He slipped his hand into Snow's and led the way to the apartment which Emma and Snow used to share.

On the way back to the apartment, David and Snow decided that they would move out of the apartment into their own place, Henry would go back to Regina, much to Emma's chagrin, and Emma and Killian would stay in the apartment.

"There are a lot of people who have missed you so much," said David.

"What are those things?" asked Hook, pointing to a car. It was Emma's yellow bug.

"That, Hook, is a car. Think of it as a ship for land," said Emma. Hook looked horribly confused.

"Here we are," said David. He opened the door and let Emma, Hook and Snow in. "You three must be exhausted. I have to go to the Sheriff's station to check up on the Spencer case. I'll be back with Henry in a few hours."

Wow. This was really surreal.

Hook looked completely and totally confused by his surroundings.

This was going to be fun.

"All right, I'm going to take a much-needed shower," said Mary Margaret. She grabbed a towel off the towel rack and marched into the bathroom, leaving Hook and Emma in silence.

Emma yawned.

"Tired, Swan?" asked Hook.

Emma just nodded.

"As am I, love. Where is our quarters?" he asked. Emma just stared at him.

"You think - we'll be?"

"Well, unless my mathematics is wrong, and it never is, darling, I seem to count two sleeping rooms. One for Snow and her husband, and one for you. I'd much rather be with you, then with those two lovebirds," said Hook.

"All right, fine," said Emma.

She led him to her old bedroom. It was completely the same, save the comic book on the nighttable.

"Charming," said Hook. Emma yanked her boots off and sank down on her bed. Finally.

She was asleep in just two minutes.

A few hours later, Emma's eyes fluttered open. Hook was looking at her iPod.

"Who is this Maroon 5?" he asked.

She grinned.

"Emma! You're back!" Henry shouted, bounding into the bedroom.

"Henry. This is the man responsible for getting us back." Emma said, pointing to Hook.

"You're Captain Hook," said Henry.

"Smart lad," remarked Hook, winking at Henry.

"How long are you here for?" asked Emma, knowing he was going back to Regina's.

"Until the party's over," said Henry.

"What party?" asked Emma.

"Your welcome home party of course," said David coming in.

"What? When?"

"In ten minutes."

Ten minutes later, everyone it seemed showed up. Hugs all around (with the exception of Regina). Emma felt as though it had been years since she had seen all her friends. They wanted to know all about the Enchanted Forest and what happened.

"And then, Cora -" said Emma. Regina's eyes widened.

"Cora? Cora who?" she asked.

"She said . . . she was your mother. Why?" asked Emma.

Regina gave a tight smile and walked away.

There was music, people were dancing.

"Emma?" said Hook.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"You? Dance?"

"Your incredulity hurts, darling."

"All right fine." Emma took Hook's outstretched hand.

He was a surprisingly good dancer Emma had to admit. After the first song, they didn't want to stop dancing. They lost track of how long they were dancing for.

Emma leaned her head on Hook's shoulder before looking into his ocean-blue eyes. _As much as this scares me, I can't deny that there's something there _she thought.

* * *

AN: I've been working on the storyboard and I'm thinking there will be 5-6 chapters after this one. Next chapter we'll see what happens next!


	6. Damaged

"Emma," whispered Hook. Emma's head shot up from his shoulder. She stepped back a few feet, fear in her eyes.

No, the caged animal was back.

She walked over to her mother.

"Ready to talk, are ya?" asked Mary Margaret, who had seen the entire thing unfold. Emma nodded wordlessly and sighed. She couldn't bring herself to look back to Killian.

Snow led Emma to a quiet room.

"It'll be strange not living with you any more," said Emma, sitting down on the bed.

"Well, David's old place isn't that far away. And we'll still be in touch," said Snow.

"It's Henry I'm worried about," said Emma.

"Your father said that Regina's changed. Trying to be better. Henry is actually willing to be with her now," said Snow, shrugging. "But we are not talking about that. We are talking about _you _Emma. You and that pirate."

Emma let out a huff of air.

"I'm . . ."

"You're scared," said Snow.

"No, I'm not," Emma defended herself.

"No, Emma. I think you're scared. You've never told me about Henry's father before. What was he like?" asked Snow.

"I thought he was perfect. Charming, kind. But he set me up and I got the blame. For something he did. And when I got out of jail serving the punishment for his crimes, he was nowhere to be found."

Snow was quiet for a moment before asking, "And Henry?"

"I had him two months before I got out," Emma said, "gave him up for adoption eight months before he was born."

"So you're afraid that Hook is going to . . . ?"

"I don't know," said Emma.

"I think you do. The walls are going up again Emma. They need to come down. Not just for his sake, but for your sake as well," said Snow wisely.

"But what if-?"

"Two of the most paralysing words ever when put together. You'll only come to regret what you didn't do when it's too late," said Snow.

David poked his head in.

"Do you wanna head home?" he asked. Snow nodded, smiling up at her newly found husband.

David walked over to the bed and hugged his daughter.

"I'm so glad you two are home safe and sound," he said. Emma gave a small smile to her father. Henry came to the door, Regina not far behind him. She wasn't even trying to hide her glee that Henry was coming home with her.

"I figured I would let him say goodnight to you, considering you _are _his mother after all," said Regina begrudgingly.

Henry pulled Emma in for a big hug. "Oh! I'm not going anywhere any time soon, kid," said Emma, smiling at her son.

"I promised David I would look after Henry," said Regina. Emma just nodded. She was still too tired to fight. She knew that she would be seeing a lot more of Henry than she had over the past two weeks.

Regina, Henry, Snow and David all left her.

"Emma. Don't do something you'll regret later in life," said Snow before leaving.

Emma emerged from her bedroom to find Hook staring at the TV.

"What?" she said.

"What is _that?" _he asked, looking horribly confused.

"That," said Emma, sitting down on the couch, "that is a television."

"But what is its purpose?" asked Hook.

"Entertainment. Although right now, you're more entertaining," said Emma.

"Not funny, love." He gave up trying to figure out the TV and sat down next to Emma. She played with her hands nervously. She always did that when she was self-conscious. "So, it's just the two of us. Have any suggestions as to what we should do? I've got a few," winked Hook.

"We need to talk," said Emma.

"Or we could . . ." said Hook, moving closer, their legs touching, his mouth at her ear, "'talk.'"

"Tempting. But no."

"Ah so you admit that you are attracted to me." Hook looked satisfied with himself.

"I never -"

"You just did."

"You're impossible," said Emma.

"Anything else would be less than fun," smiled Hook.

They sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Who was he?" asked Hook.

"Who was who?"

"The man that broke your heart." Emma felt her walls go up.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"Why?"

"Because I need to know so I will not repeat what has already been done to damage you."

"I am NOT damaged," said Emma defensively.

"Yes you are, darling. Whatever he did to you hurt you and I will not let that happen again," said Hook loudly.

Emma felt a tear run down her cheek. Hook rubbed it away with his thumb. Surprisingly, Emma not only let him, she held his hand there, her hand wrapped around his wrist. She swallowed.

"Okay, maybe I am damaged. But what he did . . . he let me believe that he loved me. Let me believe that he would always be there for me. But he set me up. I got the blame for something he did. And when I was finally done, I thought he would be waiting for me with an apology. Hell, an explanation I would have accepted. But when I got out, eleven months and a baby later, he was nowhere to be found," said Emma. She spoke of how she met him, how he fooled her, how she got set up in the car garage. How she felt when she got out all those years ago and couldn't find him. And Killian felt himself falling for her even more.

"What was his name? Emma?" asked Hook.

Emma licked her lips and sighed. She hated saying his name. "Neal. His name was Neal," she said, another tear falling from her eye.

"And why do you think you can't trust me?" asked Hook after a moment of silence. Emma had gained some composure.

"Because - because you remind me of him. You remind me of how I felt when I first met him."

Hook couldn't wait any longer. He closed the gap and kissed her.

To Emma and Hook's surprise, Emma kissed back, willingly. Hook held her close to him, pulling her against him with one hand, while the other was on her face, stroking it.

When they broke for air, Hook moved to her neck, tattooing it with kisses.

"And how do you feel now?" winked Hook.

"Pretty damn high," sighed Emma.


	7. Arms

I apologize for the lack of updating! Blame it on the essay I had to write for class. Anyway, I would recommend listening to Christina Perri's song Arms for this chapter. This chapter is a cute one. Enjoy!

* * *

A week passed. Emma had managed to keep Killian out of contact with Mr. Gold. She had prevented him from showing up at the welcome home party thankfully. She had gotten back into the sheriff business fairly easily. It was a Friday evening. She had Henry tonight. As well as maintaining a relationship with Henry, she was trying to persuade Killian into getting a job in Storybrooke. He protested, saying his only job was keeping her happy.

They were calling for a storm. A really bad storm. Reporters were calling it one of the worst rainstorms to hit the Eastern seaboard in years. Emma hated and loved snowstorms. She hated them because she felt helpless. She loved them because it meant relaxing. She glanced out the window. It was raining lightly already, but the pace of it was hastening. The phone rang, making her jump.

"Sheriff's station."

"Good evening, Sheriff Swan." It was Regina.

"Regina," said Emma curtly.

"I'm afraid, due to the weather, Henry won't be able to come over tonight. It's just not safe," said Regina.

"I understand."

"You should be heading home. They're saying it should hit any second now."

"Yeah, I'm just finishing up here, thanks for your concern," said Emma snidely.

She hung up the phone, flicked off the lights and locked up behind her. Killian was waiting for her at the front entrance.

"Hey. You could have come in," she said, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him in for a hug.

"You're here now, darling," he said, kissing her. "What time do you get the boy?" he asked.

"I don't. Regina cancelled because of the storm," said Emma.

"More time for us," said Killian, pulling her closer, raising his eyebrow at her suggestively.

"Let's get home before we get any ideas, it's about to get worse," said Emma.

"I've never seen snow," said Killian, falling into step beside Emma to her yellow bug. He was getting slowly used to Storybrooke. It was still a struggle to get him to wear different clothes.

"Never?" asked Emma.

"Not ever. It didn't snow in Neverland. It was always summery there," said Killian.

It was a bit dangerous to drive home due to the slick ground, but eventually they pulled into the parking lot just as the rain was beginning to worsen.

"Perfect timing," said Hook.

Emma tossed her keys into the dish by the door and locked the door behind them. She was freezing. Killian noticed, he pulled her to him and gave her a searing kiss.

Emma knew not to get too attached. Once he got his revenge on Gold, he would be gone. But it was still so easy to love him.

"Do you want some hot cocoa?" asked Emma, heading into the kitchen to boil some water.

"Sure. Do you want a fire?" Emma nodded, quiet.

She sat down next to Killian on the floor, the fire warming her. The power went out. Naturally.

"What's the matter, darling?" asked Killian picking up on Emma's uneasiness.

"When are you going to leave me Killian?" asked Emma abruptly. She hadn't meant it to come out like that.

"I'm not going to leave you love," said Hook.

"But you didn't come through for me, you came through for Gold," said Emma.

"I'm not going to deny that, darling. But don't think that I will ever leave you for revenge," said Killian, grabbing her hand, kissing each finger slowly. Outside thunder rumbled. She felt herself falling even more. Killian got up to get a blanket. Emma was still shaking like a leaf from the cold, rainy outside.

She sighed and laid down. Killian followed suit.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Emma.

"You just did," said Killian.

"Why?" asked Emma.

"Why what?"

"Why me? There are plenty of girls here with no walls. No trust issues. Hell, better looking than me, why did you choose me?" asked Emma. an uncomfortable, unswallowable lump forming in her throat. She cursed herself for wanting to cry.

Killian just kissed her.

"Because I need you. And as much as you want to deny it, you need me too. We're more alike than you think, Swan," said Killian, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into him. She wouldn't let him see the tears that dared escape her eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Emma.

"Something that you obviously need. To be simply held." He kissed her neck softly, gently as if she was fragile and would break. She grabbed at his hand and held it where it rested just above her hip. She barely even noticed the cold of his hook any more.

Emma shifted in his arms so she was facing him. Buried her face in his chest. He was the only one who saw right through her walls. In his arms she felt safe. She felt safer than she ever did with Neal. She felt like she was at home.

So they lay, on the floor, like that for a long time with the storm raging on outside which seemed like millions of miles away.

* * *

Cute wasn't it? Don't worry, the compass will be coming back into play soonish! :)


	8. Different

A clap of thunder and a bright light coming on made Emma wake suddenly in the middle of the night. The power, which had gone out hours ago, was now back on. Outside, it was still raining, but not as violently. She was still lying on the floor in Killian's hold next to the fireplace. The fire had all but died hours ago. Killian stirred beside her, confused. She couldn't hold back a smile. He had given her what she had wanted - what she had _needed -_ for a long time - to be held, with no selfishness, no alterior motives, to just be held. Emma was never held like this when she was with Neal eleven years ago before she found out about her pregnancy with Henry. She wasn't expecting Killian of all people to be the one to do hold her like this with such selflessness, but she was also not surprised. He had changed since they first met all those weeks ago.

"Love? What's going on?" asked Killian groggily from behind her. She shifted in his arms so she could face him. "The power's back on. The storm is ending soon. Let's go to bed," said Emma.

"Go to bed or go to _bed_?" smirked Killian, raising an eyebrow. He took his arm from around Emma's waist and helped her to her feet. Emma sighed and rubbed her eyes before leading Killian to her bedroom. _Was she really doing this?_

"You know, love," said Killian, closing the door behind him quietly, moving towards Emma quickly. She was looking out the window, turned away from him. He snaked his arms around her waist and began planting kisses wherever he could. Her shoulder, her neck, her cheek. "All you have to do is say yes. You know what _I _want." He kissed her neck again.

Emma turned and her lips met with Killian's with such power and force, she thought her lips were going to fall off. He lifted her, and her legs wrapped around his waist, kissing him again and again. She _needed _ this to happen. She wanted it. She didn't want to be alone any longer. Killian, holding her strongly in his grip, carried her to the bed. "Yes," she whispered.

Afterwards, Emma lay in Killian's hold, her head resting on his shoulder. He was stroking her bare back. She smiled softly at him and kissed his shoulder before snuggling into his chest, her arm going around him, holding him closer to her. He still smelled of the sea after ages of being away from it. The sea and fire.

"It's about bloody time," said Killian. She couldn't help but grin at the memory of when he first said that to her up in the Giant's castle when she had grabbed him to save him from the trap that would have killed him.

Sleeping with Killian had been different than it had been with Neal. They had gone at it like rabbits, but she was always afraid that she would wake up the morning and find him to be gone, to have moved on to something or someone else. Eventually that ended up happening, confirming the fears that she did not express before it was too late. With Killian, she had a sense of security, that when she would wake up tomorrow morning, he would still be there, holding her, smiling at her, stroking her hair. He would be there for her. She had nothing to fear with Killian. She knew he was a man of his word. He would protect her from any hurt or pain she had.

"I love you," said Killian so quietly, Emma thought he didn't intend to say it out loud. He said it so tenderly. There was no deceit, no alterior motives. It was the (literal) naked truth. His words brought sudden tears into Emma's eyes. No one had ever told her they loved her with such tenderness, such truth. He really was different from Neal, who sometimes said it like he had motive behind his words. Tgere was no motive in Killian's voice. Emma leaned up and kissed him softly before she realized.

_She loved him too._

Emma took a chance, she swallowed her fear, trust issues and anxiety that this would go south like it had with Neal. She needed to forget the past and move forward or she would regret it for the rest of her life.

"I love you too," she said quietly, truthfully. She could tell from the look in Killian's eyes that he heard her.

No other words were needed. Emma knew that in the morning, they would go about their day as usual. But she also knew there was no going back from this. She knew everything would be different. And as much as change scared her, she found herself looking forward to it.


	9. What the Heart Truly Wants

Two chapters in one day! This is the chapter that changes everything. It's also the second last chapter (excluding a possible epilogue). All good things must come to an compass comes back in the next chapter.

* * *

Cora stepped through the portal with ease. How many times had she done this? She could do it blindfolded with both arms tied behind her back. As she entered Storybrooke a car whizzed by, honking as she landed on the pavement gracefully. She smoothed her dress, slightly wrinkled by the journey. It was raining.

She knew exactly where to find her daughter. Knowing her daughter, it would be the most extravagant house in the town. She found 108 Cricket street with ease and knocked on the door with the golden knocker. A little boy wearing pajamas opened the door. That must have been her grandson, Henry.

"Can I help you?" asked Henry.

"Henry," whispered Cora, smiling at the child. Henry backed up a step. A click-clack of shoes indicated Regina's imminent presence.

"Who is it, Henry?" asked Regina coming to the door.

"Regina, it's been too long," said Cora. Regina's face was bloody murder.

"Good morning, love," whispered Killian, stroking Emma's hair. She smiled sleepily at him as she allowed him to kiss everywhere his lips could reach.

"Morning," she replied, her hand reaching to the back of his neck, pulling him to her.

She wanted to spend every waking moment doing this with - her cell phone rang.

"Sheriff Swan," she answered.

"Good morning, sheriff," it was Gold

"Whatever it is, it better be important," said Emma.

"Cora is here." Emma sat bolt upright. Killian glanced at Emma, worried.

"How?" asked Emma dumbfounded.

"She portalled in. And now she and her daughter are fighting in front of Regina's house. Using magic. They were going to kill each other if I hadn't intervened."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" asked Emma not really understanding where she fit in to all this.

"I want you to come and calm it down. Bring your friend too, I haven't met him yet. I want to make his acquaintance," said Gold. Emma's stomach dropped. Gold was going to kill Killian.

"Who was that?" asked Killian.

"Cora's here," said Emma after a moment.

"What? How?"

"She portalled in. And now she and Regina are trying to kill each other," said Emma.

"Well let's go," said Killian.

"No. I'm going," said Emma.

"Emma, I promise I will behave," said Killian.

"That's not it -" Emma said. But Killian was already getting out of the bed and getting dressed. Emma sighed and followed Killian.

Ten minutes later, Emma's cruiser, sirens going, pulled up to Regina's house. Rumplestiltskin had magically created an invisible barrier to prevent Regina and Cora from hurting each other. Killian tensed when he saw Rumplestiltskin. "You didn't tell me he would be here," said Killian.

"You didn't give me the chance to," said Emma. Killian swung his door open and walked quickly to Rumplestiltskin. Belle and Henry were at the window watching on.

"Well, well, well. Looky here," said Rumplestiltskin tauntingly. "If it isn't Captain Hook." Killian just lunged forward and plunged his hand into Rumplestiltskin's chest, grabbing at his heart. Instead of screaming in pain like most people would, Rumplestiltskin just laughed. "I told you it would take a lot more than that to kill me, dearie." Belle was screaming from inside the house.

"Killian!" shouted Emma. Killian turned. "Not now Emma!" he roared. Cora looked positively bored as Killian grabbed his sword from the scabbard at his belt and lunged at Rumplestiltskin again. Emma ran toward Hook, trying to stop him, but he shook her off. Cora snapped her fingers and Emma was gone.

"EMMA!" shouted Killian, no longer focused on getting revenge on Rumplestiltskin.

"Oh, it shouldn't be that difficult to find her. She is what your heart truly wants, isn't it?" asked Regina.

"Are you actually siding with her?" asked Killian.

"Regina has a point, dear," said Cora maliciously.

"What was the purpose of making her disappear?" asked Hook.

"Payback. You took something I needed. So I took something you needed. That's why I came here. And to speak to Regina, and meet my grandson," said Cora.

"You're not getting anywhere near him," Regina hissed, trying to throw a spell at her.

Killian wasn't even paying attention anymore. His mind was still trying to digest what had happened. _The compass_ he realized. After they had returned to Storybrooke, Emma had given it to Snow.

"We have unfinished business, crocodile," he sneered to Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin just grinned maliciously at him and said, "I look forward to it dearie." Killian ran down the street to Snow and Charming's house. He banged at the door loudly. After a moment, David showed up, Snow behind him.

"Hook. What is it?" asked Snow.

"Cora. She's here. She made Emma disappear. She's somewhere, but I need the compass," said Killian desperately. Snow pulled the compass from her bathrobe pocket and handed it to him. He thanked her and ran off down the street following the compass's direction. But Snow was on his heels.

"Don't think I'm not coming with you. She is my daughter after all," said Snow.

"I do not blame you," said Killian. The compass was pointing him in the direction of the forest.

"You love her, don't you?" asked Snow.

"Who, Emma?" asked Killian. Snow nodded. "Yes, I do. And I need to find her."

After an hour of walking/running through the forest, they stumbled upon the cabin. Emma had to be in there. The compass needle was spinning in all directions, which meant the thing they wanted most was there. Killian tried the door. It was locked, so he kicked it down. Emma was lying spread-eagle in the middle of the floor, unconscious.

"Emma," said Killian, dropping to his knees beside her. He shook her to wake her, but to no avail.

"True love's kiss," said Snow suddenly.

"What?"

"It's strong enough to break any spell," said Snow. "Kiss her."

Killian knelt down next to Emma's face, and whispered in her ear, "Don't leave me, darling. I need you," before kissing her on the lips gently.

Emma gasped and her eyes fluttered open.

"Killian," she whispered, her hand on his face in a second. "Mom."

"He saved you, honey."


End file.
